<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>［马东］afterwork（sex配送服务） by AmelCROSS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062293">［马东］afterwork（sex配送服务）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmelCROSS/pseuds/AmelCROSS'>AmelCROSS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:21:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmelCROSS/pseuds/AmelCROSS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>punch时期office物料产物</p><p>*有明确的露骨描写注意<br/>这篇文章在ao3上的分级是E<br/>不是lsp的人请千万不要点进来。炖肉不是给素食主义者吃的。<br/>阅读指北：<br/>1 如果你觉得自己不适合这篇文章，请迅速退出，不要pua自己<br/>2 既然看的是凰文，不要太在意里面角色的人格。并且，角色只是角色，也仅限这个虚构创作，与真人无关。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, 马东</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>［马东］afterwork（sex配送服务）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>当时这一幕的mark很像刚刚xxxx过……于是有了这个脑洞</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>sex配送服务（租个女朋友～～～）</p><p> </p><p>书架一丝不苟，桌面却有些凌乱，一看就知道是营业二部的部长办公室，一个定时闹钟滴滴滴滴响个不停，吵闹得很，但却没有人理会。闹钟程序反复唤醒了好多次以后，终于有一只手不再忍耐了，将它迅速地关掉。闹钟的噪声消失后，竟隐隐约约有一些呻吟声从办公室里传出来，和公司营业部的氛围十分不协调。</p><p> </p><p>三小时前，还是这个办公室，还是这个定时闹钟不客气地按照设定好的时间准时响起了。因为一直没有设定它的主人过来确定，它只能一遍一遍地重复工作。营业二部的部长李马克比预定的时间回来的要晚，他从会议室快步赶回来时流了很多汗，听着吵闹的闹钟声音，略带烦躁地把闹钟关掉，甩到办公位的一边。</p><p>营业二部的李部长可不是这么沉不住气的人，但在会议室发生的情景实在太尴尬了。他在和会社的大领导做汇报，刚刚结束的时候，正在选择退出程序、关闭投屏，没想到电脑忽然弹出了色情邮件推送。虽然只是在右下角的一个弹窗，但标题上的几个单词和封面图真的有够糟糕。这可是工作电脑，又是会议时间，参加会议的人是领导、同级竞争者、还有一些教导中的后辈，被这些人看到的话，后果不用说都知道很严重。因为太过惊慌，手也不太听使唤了，他不敢保证自己是不是及时把镜像屏幕关掉了，只好偷偷观察一下领导周围的表情，每个人脸上都没有什么波澜。李马克偷偷松了一口气，如果被误会在工作时间用工作电脑查看色情信息，基本上就别想在公司抬起头来了。最近是什么新的攻击手段吗？公司IT的防火墙竟然没有拦截下来，李马克脸色不太明朗，如果能赶快离开这个低气压的会议室就好了，可是又不得不把接下来的会议全听完。就这样挨到了会议结束，问候过后刚想开溜，没想到大领导在他身旁悠悠地说了一句，</p><p>“年轻人，工作完成得还不错，偶尔也适当放松一下。”</p><p>听到这话李马克的耳朵唰得一下红了。他第一次没敢接老板的话，就逃回了自己的办公室。</p><p>营业二部的人在李部长手下跟得久了，彼此之间都很熟悉，看到部长开会回来如此慌乱，以为是出了什么差错，一个个地都精神绷紧了。虽然李马克从不发脾气数落手下的人，但在出问题的时候的威压也相当让人不好过。这下子部里平常爱摸鱼的也不敢摸了，一边互相交换着眼神，一边疯狂赶自己的日程。</p><p>李马克也知道自己的笔电密码太简单了，0802，就挂在他自己的id上呢，连猜都不用猜。他现在小心地检查着自己的浏览记录，有没有上过一些奇奇怪怪的网站……倒也没有，不过也说不准是不是清过记录了。他又重新看了一下邮件，后缀afterwork.co，这个域名没有什么记忆，但提醒了他现在得搞工作了。</p><p>李马克是个一丝不苟的工作狂，他注意力一直在电脑屏幕里的ppt上，天色黑了也没察觉，直到部员小王敲了敲他办公室的门，他才把头抬起来。</p><p>“差不多都下班了，或者吃个晚饭？”</p><p>公司上班时间比较晚，因此下班时间也会推迟一些，有一些同事会直接下班，需要加班的人会吃完晚饭再继续加班，看李马克今天的样子，大概是要加班了。</p><p>“你们手上事做完就回去吧，等下我自己点个外卖。”李马克回答他。</p><p>小王点点头出门去了，李马克摸出手机来准备叫外卖。刚一解锁手机，又跳出来奇奇怪怪的推送了。</p><p> </p><p>怎么手机也有这种推送了？也太猖狂了吧！</p><p>不得不说afterwork.co对拉拢客户是有点心思的，白天那个邮件推送封面还是个火辣美女，这手机端的推送就换成了精神小伙，李马克一面嫌这推送烦，一面又忍不住好奇，打开了附文链接。</p><p>这个afterwork.co还真是很科学的一个大数据平台，根据李马克填的身高体重甚至服装风格和音乐品味数据为他做了匹配，李马克又补充了一些自己的理想喜好什么的，还左滑右滑了好几个男模特。一直他都忙于工作，疏忽了自己的身体欲望，平台质量高的几个模特还真有点让他眼馋。不过胃部传来的饥饿更加真实，于是他转出来，填上了外卖配送订单，然后继续投入到工作之中。</p><p>“验证码4394？”门口传来一个声音，李马克迅速抬头，正对上人事部部长李东赫的目光。</p><p>李马克不知道他说的什么验证码，只好摆出困惑的表情。“还没下班？”</p><p>“现在除了你都下班了。”李东赫回道，转而又小声嘟囔，“不是吗……我打下电话好了。”</p><p>李东赫背过身去，拨通了他说的什么电话，李马克并不知道他在说什么，但自己的手机居然响了起来，来电显示就是他的同事，人事部李东赫。</p><p>李东赫迅速地回过身，冲上去夺过李马克的手机，并在最新一条被主人忽略的短信里找到了「验证码 4394」这一条，将它贴在李马克眼前，这条验证码短信署名的发件人，正好就是afterwork.co系统。李马克完全傻眼了，不知道是该看着手机还是该看着李东赫。</p><p>“原来你好这一口吗？营业二部李部长。”</p><p>“dammit，我明明是点的晚餐的配送……”</p><p>“可不是嘛，本来备注应该要写「是否自备安全套」、「是否自备润滑剂」、「是否使用性玩具」什么的，你这里写的竟然是「汤饭分装」、「配餐水果自选：西瓜」，我一看就知道你没吃晚饭。呐，外卖都给你配送过来了。”</p><p>“哦，谢谢，你怎么想到的……”</p><p>“还用问吗？我们人事管理系统都能看到你们什么时候下班什么时候刷门禁卡，你今天都没打卡，肯定是加班了。”</p><p>“等一下，那你为什么有afterwork的验证码什么的？”</p><p>“我……”李东赫顿了一下，“我就是你在那个网站上匹配到的性伴侣来着……”</p><p>见李马克眼睛和嘴巴都撑圆了，李东赫有点无措，“我也没想到一时好奇签约做模特以后竟然匹配到熟人……尴尬死了。看见是熟悉的地址我就不该来，但太想看看是谁这么，嗯，耐不住寂寞，呸呸。总感觉有点晦气……竟然还是你……”</p><p>“我？我怎么不好了？”李马克一听这话不太高兴，“要不您请回吧，我吃了晚饭还有工作要做。”</p><p>“那个，作为平台模特我还是有必要提醒一下，你预约服务的费用会通过信用卡扣除的……当然比我给你买的这顿饭钱多得多啦……你好好想想呗，反正我赚钱挺轻松的。”</p><p>李马克再次失去语言能力，但是李东赫装作要走时他拉住了。李东赫只好说：</p><p>“没关系，你吃你的，我吃我的——你约的是oral sex服务，你不会连这个也不知情吧？”</p><p>李马克听了脸一阵红一阵白，他在做模特匹配的时候确实是选过oral sex服务的，没法抵赖。</p><p>“不让我走吗？看来你还是想做呢。”李东赫笑着，手伸向李马克的腹部，“既然客户花了钱的，还是会让你满意……”</p><p>李马克眼睁睁地看着李东赫向着他一步步逼近，却没办法做出任何动作，直到李东赫身上的味道传过来，李东赫的头侧在他耳边时，听到对方的呼吸，李马克闭紧了眼，有只手抚在了西裤的特殊部位。“李部长果然是向上摆放的呢。”李马克听见这样的低语，脸刷地红了起来，好在李东赫面向他身后，不能看到他因全身血液涌动而泛红的皮肤。</p><p>李东赫顺着那凸起的摆放上下抚摸着。忽然他偏过头皱着眉直盯李马克看，李马克顿觉心里七上八下。“怎么李部长好像不太行的样子？”他又调皮地捏了捏，“这样还软着？”李东赫蹲下身子，把脸贴在李马克裤子中间的开门上。</p><p>李马克深呼一口气，倒没有被李东赫唬住，自己还是清楚自己的尺寸，他已经能感受到，身体里的血液正往下腹部涌去。</p><p>“来了？”李东赫感觉贴着的东西渐渐涨起来了，他解开李马克的裤带，纽扣，拉链……</p><p>少了紧压的束缚，勃起的性器弹出来，砸在了李东赫的眼睛上，他受到反射闭上眼，“哇，认真的吗？李部长？”他盯着这粗壮的器官，忍不住舔了舔嘴唇，想象着自己品尝它的味道，诱人，没错，他一定要把这个吞入口中，但要慢慢来。</p><p>他伸出舌头舔上那性器的头部，以颗粒般粗糙的舌面接触，便接收到来自那东西的轻微颤抖。这似乎鼓励着李东赫继续他的行为，唇舌并用地玩弄着火热的器官，直到深色的血管使它看起来怒气冲冲，遍布着来自于那个坏家伙的口液。</p><p>工作邮件的提示音又响起了。李马克看了看电脑屏幕，又看了看忙于吞吐的李东赫。李东赫瞟了他一眼，丝毫没在意地继续专心在舔弄李马克的性器。李马克转向了电脑，开始检察工作面板。</p><p>由于注意力的转移，李马克没能用视觉感受李东赫的口腔服务，但跪在下面的那个人似乎坏得很，不安分的舌头绕着头部画圈，时不时以口腔的负压吮吸，勾着、引着对方索取更多。</p><p>李马克看着他，感觉口干舌燥，领带似乎太紧了，压迫着他呼吸，他不得不一只手拽着领带令它松开一些。李东赫非常专注地舔食着，他一定是对男性的生殖器官有着什么崇拜，不然怎么这么宝贝地撩拨着这里，柱体在他嘴里咂吧地津津有味，一些透明的液体顺着嘴角流下来，把他的嘴唇涂得湿润透明，好色，他还在用湿漉漉的嘴唇反复在性器的头部处滑动，让人实在是忍不住——李马克本能地挺腰，将性器插入进李东赫的喉咙里，看着李东赫像早知道会这样一样吞进他的柱体，奸淫着他的口腔，不然他总是像羽毛挠人痒痒，似是碰到，又似是远离，让人放弃沉稳，失去理智，随本能地发射出兽性。</p><p>很快一股浓精射入李东赫的口腔，冲得他闭上了眼。他必是吞不下的，口水和精液混合着从他的嘴角流下来，又流了泪，搞得他的脸庞被糟蹋的混乱不堪。</p><p>“您指派的服务到此结束了。”李东赫的舌尖还勾着刚射进他口中的精液。知道他不可能吞下去，李马克抽了张纸递给他。“谢谢。”李东赫接过纸巾，把李马克的精液吐出来。</p><p>“那种实质性的……实质性的服务，应该也有吧？”</p><p>李马克没有觉得他在李东赫口中释放得太快，相反他已经坚持得足够了，而且他相信自己很快还能再来一次实战。</p><p>“当然有啊，我们可是专业平台，”李东赫说，“不过那是另外的价钱。”</p><p>“这有什么……不过我不想匹配其他模特了……”李马克不移开注视的眼神，舔了舔下唇。</p><p>“那更好！”李东赫瞬间笑起来，“真高兴你能满意……因为我也开始期待了，还对得起我准备的这些……”</p><p>说着李东赫解开自己的衣服，脱掉外套和衬衫，就能看到皮带束缚的身体，等到裤子解开，顺着重力落在地上，李马克的眼球差点也掉出来，他穿着和没穿几乎无区别的内裤，内裤在屁股后面留出的一个刚好比那个东西直径大一圈的小洞，让人很难不想插点什么进去。</p><p>“你上班就穿这个？”李马克感觉到自己的燥热在体内狂飙，不应期视若无物。</p><p>李东赫珍宝珠一样的嘴唇，像棒棒糖一样甜美地声音变得似怒，“你把我想得也太……我可是为了服务特意换的好吧。”</p><p>和李马克不一样，李东赫下面的毛发修理过，皮肤光裸在外面。李马克用一只手握住那两颗圆球，缓慢地揉搓着，另外一只手的手指向后面的穴里探。真不错。李马克在心里赞叹道。连清理和扩张都准备好了才来的，入口还残留着一些滑液，手指很容易就进入了，指腹按压着穴内的软肉，随心所欲地探索着。</p><p>好涨，要是办公室里可以69就好了，这样的话就可以手上玩弄李东赫发骚的屁股，下边的鸡巴同时还可以享受李东赫天才小嘴的服务。这样想想又涨得快有些痛了。</p><p>这时李东赫起身从包里摸出一个黑色的圆环，就要套在李马克的性器上。</p><p>“这是什么东西？”李马克弯弯的眉毛扬起来。</p><p>“锁精环啊，听名字就知道了吧，还需要我跟你解释它是干什么的吗？这么大，要是太快了就可惜了。”听到李东赫嘟囔道。“客人当然是做得越快越好，可是我希望你干得久一点。”</p><p>真是专业，专业的骚货，送上门来给人操，虽然是收钱的，但是李马克的鸡巴不在乎，它只在乎李东赫翘起的臀缝，而他现在就要痛快地释放一番。</p><p>李部长的working闹钟不合时宜地响起来，在人紧绷的神经上疯狂作乱。李马克随手点了忽略就放在一边，他的注意力不能被任何番茄土豆打扰。</p><p>李东赫被按在办公桌上，ass up face down的样子让他看不到李马克的脸。</p><p>“嗯……快来……”</p><p>李马克忍不住用解下来的皮带对着李东赫的屁股抽了一下。闹钟又在肆虐，但李马克一眼都没有看。</p><p>“哦哦，上来就这么重吗……”李东赫似是不满，又似是享受，一边这样说着，一边用屁股去蹭李马克的裆部。</p><p>李马克手指探进那个糟糕的底裤，摸摸穴肉已经软的不行，人事部长知道他的穴就这么求干吗？李马克还没想遂他的愿，前面那个男人就已经在抓着他的阴茎试图往下面塞了。</p><p>被人遗忘的working闹钟又刷起了存在感，李马克一把将手机抓过来，狠狠地关掉了程序。</p><p>李马克闭上眼，顺势一顶，那家伙就进到了身下人的体内。</p><p>“啊啊啊，就是这个！唔……”看出来李东赫的身体也是渴盼了许久，不满足于服务别人，自己也十分想要得到安慰。</p><p>李马克突然觉得他不要动得这么痛快了，他慢慢地停下，被他插着的穴的主人似乎是不肯，自己恢复了抽插的动作，他不明白马克为什么不动，似乎更加急切，他把李马克摁过来让他坐在办公桌上，自己连着的下体也坐在上面。那条不正经的底裤早已被甩在脚腕，只有肉体对上肉体的冲撞。</p><p> </p><p>营业部长的办公室是遥控玻璃墙，可以在透明玻璃面和不透明镜面之间切换。李马克把玻璃墙调为镜面像，和身上人一同观赏性爱：</p><p>李东赫的双腿M字打开，下体一览无余，后穴正在被李马克的阴茎扩张开，乳尖已经立起来，浑身因为热切的血液而暗暗泛红。他的阴茎无处凭依，只是随着身体动作摆动着。吞吐塞满后穴的性器才是他的首要任务。束缚着橡皮圈让它看起来涨得奇怪，从未有过如此体验，李东赫利用这绝佳的尺寸不断刺激自己的快感点，从提供服务私心变成了获取抚慰。</p><p>李东赫一边摆动一边喘息分了神，终究是不解渴，李马克只得自己向上顶胯，听到脱口而出的惊呼，有些不堪入耳的胡言乱语被嚼碎了从口中吐出，钻进了李马克的耳朵眼儿里。</p><p>oh fuck……李马克也不知怎么回事，这样的词儿就从嘴里冒出来了。他抓着李东赫的腰狠狠地挺动几次，直到李东赫被操到精液喷出好远，而他因为锁精环的缘故又再折磨了李东赫几番才释放。</p><p>两个人做过都已累到只剩喘息声声不停，汗流浃背。</p><p>“下次还要指名吗？”李东赫抬起头来看着李马克说。</p><p>“嗯，下次换个地方干你。”营业二部部长李马克一边删除手机里的网站cookie，一边毫不犹豫地回答。</p><p> </p><p>〈完〉</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>